cdfetarfandomcom-20200214-history
CTAR (Season 2)
The Amazing Race: Type C 2 is the second installment of the eponymous game based on the reality television show The Amazing Race. The game featured 12 teams of two played by members of Reality Fan Forum. The season premiered on December 12, 2009 at 9:47 p.m. ET. The show is hosted by user cdfe88. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note this table does not necessarily reflect all content broadcast on television due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order. 1Jessica & Chris were the recipients of the Blind U-Turn, however, they had already passed the U-Turn mark when they were U-Turned, rendering it moot. 2Leg 6 was a double-length leg with two Detour and two Roadblocks. The Traffic Light and the U-Turn were present on the first half, while the Fast Forward appeared on the second. *Red means the team was eliminated. *Green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green-colored leg number indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An underlined Blue team's placement means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *A brown »''' means the team chose to use a U-Turn; '''« indicates the team who received it. A «» indicates there was a U-Turn available but not used. *A yellow >''' means that team chose to use the Yield; '''< indicates the team who received it. A <> indicates there was a Yield available but not used. *A colored »'''; (»', '»''' or »') means that team chose to use the Traffic Light; a colored '« indicates the team who received it. A «» indicates there was a Traffic Light available but was not used. *Matching color +''' symbols mark teams who worked together during an Intersection. *A ^ indicates a team that incurred a penalty that didn't affect their placement. A - indicates a team that incurred a penalty that affected their placement. A · indicates a team that chose to quit the race. *A ! indicates a team that was marked for elimination. Episode title quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. #"Cheapness Paves The Way To Success" – Booba #"Dynamite Should Be The Latest Fashion Trend" – Zasha #"Just Think Of The Gong Show!" – Justin #"My Stomach Is Ready To Venture Exotic Thailand" – Zasha #"Welcome To India, Expect Delays" – Ginger #(Part I) "What If It's All...Soviet?!" - Fiona (Part II) "I Never Understood Why You Went To Culinary School Instead Of Princeton" - Luis #"I'm Still Bitter On The Fact That I Never Had A Medal" - Black Prizes This is the list of prizes awarded at the Pit Stops or mid-leg points on each leg. Unless otherwise noted, the prizes were won by the team that came in first in said leg. #Mark for Elimination #Penalty Void Tag #Two Courtesy Pictures #Two Courtesy Pictures #$20 (for each team) #(Part I) $40 (Maica & Zasha) (Part II) Olympic Passes: Gold (Maica), Silver (Luis) and Bronze (Joh) #Mark for Elimination Race summary Leg 1 (United States → Argentina) *Orlando, Florida, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States '''United States] (Lake Eola) (Starting Line) * Orlando (Orlando International Airport) to Córdoba, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Argentina Argentina] (Ingeniero Aeronáutico Ambrosio L.V. Taravella International Airport International Airport) *Córdoba (Plaza San Martín) * Córdoba (Palacio Ferreyra) to San Rafael (Plaza de los Inmigrantes) *San Rafael (Finca Los Álamos) *San Rafael (Laguna de la Niña Encantada) The First Detour of the Race was a choice between Couples or Teams. In Couples teams made their way to Tsunami Tango where they had to don formal attires and learn and perform several basic Tango steps to receive their next clue. In Teams teams made their way to El Gigante de Alberdi Stadium, where one member of a team had to score 3 penalty kicks. In the first Roadblock of the race, one member of each team had to search through a bush labyrinth for a miniature race flag. ;Additional tasks *At Palacio Ferreyra, teams had to sign up for one of three charter buses leaving one hour apart from each other. *Teams were told to locate the Train monument at the Plaza de los Inmigrantes. *At the Plaza de los Inmigrantes, teams had to unscramble a paragraph from Julio Cortázar's Hopscotch. Leg 2 (Argentina → Australia) * San Rafael (S.A. Santiago Germanó Airport) to Sydney, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australia Australia] (Kingsford Smith Airport) *Sydney (El Alamein Fountain) *Sydney (Fox Studios Australia) *Sydney (Opera House) *Sydney (Luna Park) This leg's Detour was a choice between Reggatta and Rescue. In Regatta teams made their way to the Balmain Sailing Club and take part in the Annual Balmain Regatta, sailing through five checkpoints within the Sydney Bay. In Rescue teams made their way to Bondi Beach, swim on a surfboard towards a buoy, rescue a training dummy and correctly perform CPR on it. This leg's Roadblock had a team completing a walking tour of Sydney following series of clues written in Aussie slang. ;Additional Tasks *Teams only had a picture as a reference to locate El Alamein Fountain *At Fox Studios Australia, teams had to de-fuse a special effects bomb to obtain their next clue. Teams whose clue exploded had to wait out a 10-minute penalty. Leg 3 (Australia → Vietnam) * Sydney (Kingsford Smith Airport) to Hanoi, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vietnam Vietnam] (Noi Bai International Airport) *Hanoi (Hoan Kiem Lake) *Hanoi (Tháp Rùa) *Hanoi (One Pillar Pagoda) * to Ha Long Bay *Ha Long Bay (Kissing Rocks) *Ha Long Bay (Thien Cung Grotto) In this leg, the Detour featured a choice between Foundation and Vibration. In Foundation, teams made their way to the Hanoi Flag Tower and using only blocks of wood, construct an exact scale replica of the Tower. In Vibration, teams made their way to the Temple of Literature where they had to learn and correctly perform a gong melody. The Roadblock had the chosen team member climb one of the kissing rocks and dive from the top towards the water below. ;Additional Tasks *At Hoan Kiem Lake, teams had to grab numbered tags to take a boat to Tháp Rùa Leg 4 (Vietnam → Thailand) * Hanoi (Noi Bai International Airport) to Bangkok, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thailand Thailand] (Suvarnabhumi International Airport) *Bangkok (Baiyoke Tower II) (Wat Pho) *Bangkok (Wat Arun) *Bangkok (Sao Ching Cha) *Bangkok (Democracy Monument) At the Fast Forward, teams had to choose bowls containing coins and dropping one coin in each of the urns along the wall in Wat Pho until they find the bowl with the same number of coins and urns. The Detour was a choice between Handful and Mouthful. In Handful, teams made their way to Rinda Spa, where they had to endure a hand acupressure massage session. In Mouthful, teams made their way to Tom Yum Kung, where they had to eat a traditional three-course Thai meal. The Roadblock had one team member recreating the swing ceremony where they had to ride a miniature sky coaster and swing themselves in order to reach their next clue hanging from the pillars of the Giant Swing. ;Additional Tasks *Teams were told to find the tallest building in Thailand, Baiyoke Tower II. Leg 5 (Thailand → India) * Bangkok (Suvarnabhumi International Airport) to Delhi, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/India India] (Indira Gandhi International Airport) *Delhi (Jantar Mantar) *Delhi (Statesman Building) * to Dharamsala *Dharamsala (McLeod Ganj) (Tsuglagkhang Temple) *Palampur (Taravilla) *Manali (High Himalayan Adventures) *Manali (Hidimba Devi Temple) At the Fast Forward, the intersected teams had to assist a group of Buddhist monks in coloring an intrincate Mandala. At the Roadblock, one member from each intersected team worked together to harvest half a kilogram of Camelia sinensis and prepare five different kinds of tea. The Detour was a choice between Kayak or Yak. In Kayak, the intersected teams had to navigate 1 mile along the Beas River to receive their next clue. In Yak, the intersected teams climbed the Himalayan mountains where the four racers had to participate in yak skiing. ;Additional Tasks *At Jantar Mantar, teams had to search between dozens of extras shooting a music video for Prabhu Deva. *At the Statesman building, teams had to sign-up for one of two charter buses leaving one hour apart from each other. *After arriving at Dharamsala, teams had a quick private audience with the Dalai Lama. Leg 6 (India → Russia → Greece) * Dharamsala (Gaggal Airport) to Yekaterinburg, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Russia Russia] (Koltsovo Airport) *Yekaterinburg (Памятник КЛАВЕ (QWERTY Monument)) *Yekaterinburg (Yekaterinburg Circus) *Yekaterinburg (Alexander Nevsky and Lavra Cathedral) *Yekaterinburg (Аквапарк Лимпопо (Aqua Park Limpopo)) *Yekaterinburg (Europe-Asia Border) (Leg Mid-Point) * Yekaterinburg (Koltsovo Airport) to Athens, Greece (Athens International Airport) Leg 7 (Greece → Egypt) Leg 8 (Egypt → Kenya) Leg 9 Leg 10 Leg 11 Leg 12 Leg 13